Angel of the Damned
by kittykute
Summary: If this was suposed to happen, why did it? And if it wasn't, why did it even cross the mind of who ever did do it? Naruto and Sasuke just had to changed history... but for the better? Oh so thats how it happened...
1. Pink, Raven, Blond and Blue

Angels of the Damned: A **_Titanic _**Story

By kittykute

Disclaimer: I don't own, Naruto, The Movie The Titanic or the theme song from Indiana Jones. Just so you know.

Chapter One

The Large crowd around Sasuke and Naruto had grown impossibly large; hundreds… possibly THOUSANDS were all around them.

The year, 1912, a year of inventions and knowledge, surprises and discoveries. And they were there to see it all.

Naruto and Sasuke had known each other since childhood, although they were never AS close as could be. Naruto, a happy-go-lucky 15 year old with brilliantly colored blond hair and pools of blue eye color, he wore an old white and blue vertically stripped shirt that was a few sizes too big. He had been on his own for years since his parents died, and he was still as happy as Winnie The Pooh in a hunny tree. He wore cream colored khaki pants and black shoes. To shield him from the cold, English air. He had an old, grey and thin over coat.

Sasuke was the complete opposite. He had a mound of black onyx hair and eyes to match; he was cold, and silent. He was just like that. His whole entire family was slaughtered by his older brother, Itachi; he was seven at the time. He wore plain black clothing, but a grey barrette type thing sat on his head.

The great hull of the Titanic, sister ship to the Olympic, (I think that's the name, correct if I'm wrong!) was painted black, and a creamy white was painted on top of it. Many port holes were lined up along the ship, masts and little wooden houses were cascaded around the deck of the ship. It was the biggest ship either had ever seen.

"Holy shit this thing is sooo huge… I wonder if they have ramen." Naruto asked, Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"No way. I don't think so, dobe. Besides, we won't be in there for long. We won't want to drag attention to ourselves, Naruto." He warned.

"That's true, you two. So DON'T wonder off too far." Said a familiar voice, both turned around. There was their old sensei Kakashi, his silver hair glinted in the afternoon sun. He had hi usual black cloth around his right eye, hiding his shringan, he also wore an old white dress shirt and black pants and a black leather belt with a golden buckle.

"Nice of you to finally show up, what happened? You got lost on the road of life?" Sasuke mocked.

"You read my mind young Uchiha." He answered, Sasuke sighed.

"This is gonna be one hell of a long trip."

A young girl of the age of 14 was sitting in a black car with red velvet seats and large windows with matching curtains. Her long, pink hair was draped over her back with a black velvet bow around her upper head section; she was a true thing of beauty. Her grass-green orbs were down cast and sad. She was truly upset. At her mother, her father… and her newly chosen fiancé.

"Hinata, when do you expect we'll be there?" asked she impatiently. Her cousin, who was sitting beside her turned her head, her bluish hair was tied up in a low pony tail and her eyes still as white as the first evening of snow fall in Kohona.

"Now, look out the window Sakura-chan, we're here… at the dock of the Titanic." She sighed dreamily. Hinata was always very shy, but she fantasized about being the damsel in distress, the kidnapped princess, waiting for her prince charming to come and rescue her from her tower, her prison… her cage.

"Ok, driver, this will be fine. Can you help us with our luggage?" the driver tipped his hat and got out of the car. Sakura sighed sadly.

"It is only the first stop in my road of sadness."

"THIS IS OUR ROOM!" yelled Naruto, he looked around at the small, third class room. It was simply furnished. With two bunk beds and one single bed. A basin and a dresser.

"It's so damn small!" he shouted, Sasuke sighed.

"Oh, shut up you ass." He cried and threw his bag on the top bunk bed. He walked over and jumped up, and sat on top of his sheets.

"Might as well enjoy it. I'm gonna get some sleep, and then go exploring. Night." And he rolled over. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his famous book. Naruto bent over and looked at the cover of the book.

"Itchi, Itchi Paradise. Aren't you getting enough acting with the girls?" he asked, Kakashi shrugged and continued to read, mesmerized. Naruto sighed.

"I'm gonna go and look around, see ya around." Naruto stood up and walked out of the small room and into the corridor.

On each side was about a dozen or so doors crammed together on each side.

"Wonder where the dinner hall is…?" he asked, he looked around to the side and quickly lost attention of where he was going, and bumped into something… or someone.

"Ahh." Said a quiet voice, she didn't even scream, she just fell back onto her butt, and sat with her knees up and her feet supporting them, she had her arms and hands at her neck and she braced for him to yell at her.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized, Naruto gave a '?' noise.

"No, it was entirely my fault ma'am." She he studied her. She had dark blue hair and white eyes, no irises. She was quite beautiful. Naruto thought.

He stood up and helped her up; she had on a simple red dress and stockings. Her hair was tied up neatly in a pony tail, her blush matched her dress.

"Thank you Mr." she said and bowed.

"No need and don't call me 'Mr.' it makes me sound old. Call me Naruto." And he smiled and his teeth glinted. She smiled lightly.

"Thank you, umm… Naruto. I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and waited. He didn't know what to do. Kiss it, or shake it,

"Yeah, um… do I…?" she looked down.

"Oh," she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"To tell you the truth, I hate it when people kiss my hand. It's so vile." She chuckled. Naruto started to laugh nervously.

"Ya know, you're really cute when you smile." She took one look at him and blushed deep crimson.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"HINATA! What are you doing? Mistress Sakura wishes to see you!" WOMEN FROM OUTTA NO WHERE come and grabs her, she still holds on to Naruto's hand.

"Find me." She whispered and was then dragged off by the women. She let go of his hand.

"Ok." He whispered… but she was gone.

Sakura was running. For one thing, from her crazy hand maid, two from this weird driver dude and three… because she ate to much at dinner. She only had a thin silk night gown and a white fleece over robe. She needed to hide. FAST. She dove for the first door. Locked.

"Shit." The second. Locked. "Shit again." third, open.

"Yes!" she cried, then… she saw him for the very first time in her life.

A 15 year old boy with black hair and dark eyes. Dressed in black, and a sleeping grey haired man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, she could see them down the hall. She quickly closed the door and sought for a placed to hide.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you and what do you want?" she looked at him, her chest going up and down like the beating of a drum.

"I'm Sakura. And I'm hiding." She looked around again and dashed under the bed.

"Say that I'm not here please I beg of you." She pleaded. Sasuke started down at her bitterly.

"Pathetic. Useless little girl. What happened? Daddy took away your allowance? So you snapped back?"

"Hell no!"

"Then what do they want?" she thought for a minute.

"Me to… me to… wear a dress." She said quietly. Sasuke started to laugh. A low and evil laugh.

"What do you have on right now?" he looked at the fabric. It was nearly transparent, her hair was over both shoulders and she was sweating.

"Whatever." There was a pound on the door. Sasuke took one last look of the girl and opened it. There was a woman, with black hair and a tight fitting dress.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, did a girl with pink hair come in here?"

"No, why?" the women glared at him.

"No reason." And she turned and walked away. Sasuke slammed on the door and looked over to the girl.

"You can come out now." He said, Sakura crawled out from underneath the bed and started to dust off the dirt from the floor.

"Thanks a lot." She said and bowed.

"Whats with girls and bowing?" he muttered. She walked over to the door and stepped out.

"Thanks again. If you need anything. Money, clothes… anything. I'm eternally in your debt." And she smiled and ran left down the hall way, her pink hair fluttering after her.

Sasuke watched in awe at how fast she ran… like a cat.

"You could have been nicer to her, Sasuke." Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Kakashi, his one eyes open.

"Shut up."


	2. Mistaken Pain

Chapter Two

Naruto had finally found the dinner hall, and settled for soup, (No ramen,) when he saw a flash of blue. Hinata, was with a group of old looking men with black ties and tails on their over coats.

"She's… first class…" he whispered. Hinata spotted him, and waved, but sadly continued to walk with the small group to the other door which led to the first class dining room. He watched until she was gone and slumped in his seat.

"Why so blue, Naruto?" asked Kakashi who had come from no where, (Bad habit of sneaking up, eh?)

"Oh, sorry… well…" Sasuke had just barged from the outside corridor and kicked the door open, causing a waiter to fall back due to a door in his face. He stomped over to the table where they were.

"Have you seen a pink haired girl anywhere?" he nearly shouted, both shook their heads.

"Shit." he whispered.

"What class do you think she was in?" asked Kakashi,

"First, by the clothes she wore."

"Ahh, that one, who came into our room? Why, ya wanna ask her…"

"No, Kakashi, she left this, in our room." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai. Stained with blood.

"A kunai?" said Naruto.

"With blood on it. What do you think Kakashi?" he asked, Kakashi thought for a second.

"Assassin maybe? But she looks so young… maybe… it got there some other way… but not the girl…" Sasuke pulled out his hands.

"I touched her hands, they were covered in blood. Why does this mean?" Naruto looked over to Kakashi, who was still in thought.

"Find that girl, bring her to our room, we're gonna ask her a few questions." Sasuke nodded and ran thru the door where Hinata went into. Naruto stood up.

"A Girl? What would she do?" Kakashi sighed.

"Don't underestimate women… they could slaughter if they wanted… just like any of us. You have to realize that Naruto-kun." Answered Kakashi, his book was propped on his lap and continued to read.

"Fine, sensei. I'll be back." And Naruto walked over to the doors and opened them.

He arrived in a large room with many important looking men and women were all over the room. Naruto became more cautious of his clothes. But remained to his situation. He spotted Sasuke in the midst, almost fitting in with the rich group. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke had been looking all over for that girl… but all night some how, he couldn't get her offa his mind. The room was noisy and no one was paying attention to h im… except one. A table suddenly was turned over, and a flash of pink followed.

Sakura spotted the black haired boy from this afternoon, he was searching for her. So he had found the kunai.

"Smart boy, but still… not smart enough." She closed her eyes, the family still continually talking, Hinata eating her salad without listening.

"**_Hinata!"_** shouted Sakura mentally, Hinata had heard her, and placed her fork down.

"_**I see him too, what shall we do?" **_

"_**Run, hide in the cargo bay. Then at dark… we'll start out mission. Clear?"**_

"**_Hai." _**She replied and continued to eat her salad. Sakura sighed and looked around at him, he still hadn't seen her. Good. She held her breath and placed her hands under the small table. She could feel the hard wood work beneath her finger tips. She placed her palm underneath and pushed hard.

The table shifted and fell down, the white table cloth and china flying and crashing to the floor. Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled a kunai from her leg brace.

"Hurry!" she shouted, and disappeared through the kitchen door. Sasuke saw her and followed.

Sasuke kicked open the kitchen door and saw the girl with pink hair and a girl with dark blue hair.

"So, you're the little assassin, aren't you?" he asked, she smirked,

"I could say the same thing. What are you? A Kakashi Murderer?" she asked, he gritted his teeth.

"_How did she…?"_ but Sasuke didn't have time to think, she threw her kunai straight at his head, landing perfectly in the wooden door.

"Good shot, but how can you handle jutsu?" he asked.

"I'm a master in Tai and Genjutsu, weakling. Watch your back."

"**Hinata, keep him busy, I have work to do."** And Hinata nodded. Sasuke slowly slipped into the dark shadow.

"So, Sasuke boy, are you really gonna be as great as the great Itachi? Will you?" Sasuke spat at the name, his name, his brother, made his blood curl slowly. His brother, the no good son of a bitch who killed his mother and father, leaving him orphaned. A pure basterd. Never thought ahead on what the cost would be to become powerful, to become evil. He readied himself.

"How are you talk of him like a saint! He's slaughtered hundreds… thousands maybe! And you… you…" she broke into a sad smile.

"He killed my family too. That stupid… basterd who killed them… I was eight… the stupid son of a bitch…" she started to cry.

"all I have left is Sakura! That girl with the pink hair, he killed her parents too… she's been training ever since… rumor has it that her family was the second to be slaughtered ta the hands of Itachi Uchiha. That no good asshole!" she started to cry bitterly, he disarmed him self and walked closer.

"It's ok, please don't cry." He said bitterly. She looked up, she tighten the kunai behind her.

"I'm sorry… I've cried to much…" he was close enough; she drew the kunai and plunged.

"Ack!" he cried, and staggered back into the wall.

"**He's injured, Sakura, I will join you now."**

"**NO! He's still alive, isn't he? Kill him and come then." **Her voice was as cold as ice, usually she was kind, and a Guardian Angel said herself. Always giving and trusting. Hinata looked down at Sasuke, his eyes were still it's black color, like nothing had happened. Emotionless.

"I'll be off. See you around Uchiha." And she was gone.

Sasuke thought he was a goner.

Sakura rushed past passengers and waiters and doors. The hallways were becoming bearer as she ran past and less decorated.

Finally she met with a flight of stairs and jumped down, flight after flight, until she reached the cargo bay.

Dotted around her were large wooden crates with various stamps and scrolls bandaged along the sides, Sakura quickly tore open the first crate that lay before her and looked inside. A trunk and a dresser with silks. Hardly worth packaging.

The next ones only contained boxes and jewels. But that wasn't what she was looking for.

Then, she noticed an old Japanese scroll box beside her. She tossed her kunai over to it, and it bounced off,

"A barrier… interesting." She murmured, she reached inside her dress and pulled out a sacred sutra and placed it between her first and second finger and placed it on the invisible barrier and took her kunai and raised to above her head and sent it crashing into the middle of the sutra.

A huge spark of energy cascaded around Sakura causing her to close her eyes and scream in pain. She managed to open one eye and reach into the barrier and grab the box. It was like heat captured inside a bottle and shaking in her arm. It was so very painful. She quickly grabbed the box and let herself go. The barrier sent her hurtling into the wall.

Sasuke looked up at the dark haired girl, and then at his own injury. She had stopped in her own tracks and turned around.

"I'm usually not like this." She made a few hand signs and Sasuke felt his skin burning.

"Wha… are you doing to ME!" he barked, holding his stomach.

"I'm healing you. Take a look, Uchiha." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his belly. He was completely healed. He looked up at her but she was gone. She had fled into the shadows.

Sasuke stood up and looked to where the place that pink haired girl disappeared to. There was a small door, big enough for him to crawl though and reach the other side. He ran to it and went through it and saw another flash of pink and followed with stealth. She was going for the cargo bay he decided and continued to follow her as she jumped down the stairs. She hadn't noticed him yet. She started ripping open boxes with her kunai and looking inside. Finally he noticed a box with a powerful chakra around it. She then noticed it and ran over. Sasuke jumped over and hid behind a crate that wasn't disturbed by the girl's kunai. He watched her do the whole process over again and took mental note of it. He slowly walked away from the box to the girl, hoping for a surprise attack, but all went terribly wrong. The girl was flung back by the barrier, right at Sasuke!

He had to think fast… what to do? What to do? If he caught her, she would try to attack him, he was unarmed. If he didn't, she would crash into the wall and get herself a concussion. He finally decided.

He firmly planted him feet to the ground and waited for her to hit him. And it happened slowly.

The girls pink hair was flying back over her shoulder and she was reaching for something to stop her from hitting the wall. She closed her eyes waiting for impact, but then, hit something soft, like skin, she quickly looked up for a second, and saw the boy, Sasuke, he had said. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and turned vertical, when he reached the wall, kicked off and landed safely three meters from where he had started off.

Sasuke let the girl fall to the floor, and then collapsed onto his knees, straining to breath.

Sakura looked up at him, and then slowly crawled away from him, he slowly raised his head and looked at her,

"I'm unarmed, so don't worry about it, girl." He drew another deep breath and landed on his hands, dizzy.

"You're… hurt." She looked over at his rib, and saw it was slashed as easily as paper. He was knocked out.

_**Hey everyone! It's me! Your number one hyper active… author. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter of Angels of the Damned, I hope you read on! Thanks to me reviewers:**_

_**Daydreamer53221: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**BasicllyAnIdiot: I don't really think that it will, I'm afraid, but the sinking, and the death and the whole romance think will be going on! I'll promise you that!**_

_**Bldcvrdkunoichi: I will continue it, don't make threats! Please! Don't hurt me…**_

_**Lilaznstarfire11: If you take some sleeping pills you won't be hyper anymore, kay? Just so ya know. And SASUKE\SAKURA FOREVER!**_


	3. Dream Scavenger

Chapter Three Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; tell me something I don't know

Sasuke had been out for some time now, and Sakura really didn't know what to do. Finally she decided to use the last of her chakra and heal him… but it took a lot of it to do it. She closed her eyes and did the right hand movement, and focused all her chakra into her hands and placed her hands on his wound. And pressed really hard and cried out in slight pain.

"Holy shit, will he ever wake up?" she said drowsily, she looked at the rib and sighed, it was healing, slowly. She was loosing it. (I'm tempted to write the lyrics for that Eminem song, but I won't, Just Loose it. By the way, I love dissing MJ. IT'S So DAMN funny!) The wound was nearly healed, but she was loosing it still, he fluttered open his eyes and looked around and sat up, only to see a warn up girl without any chakra.

"Great, look what you've gotten me into Kakashi," he swore at his teacher. And picked the girl up and walked out and up the stairs, being careful to grab the Spell Scrolls on the way out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata was sitting on the floor next to the door o the kitchen, it was about midnight when Naruto came looking for Sasuke and heard crying sounds from the kitchen. He saw Hinata sitting behind the doors and crying into her hands.

"Hey," Naruto said quietly, Hinata quickly armed her self with a kunai and looked ta him.

"Oh, it's only you, Naruto. Sorry." And she placed the kunai back into her dress. Naruto walked slowly over to her and sat down beside her, she had already buried her head into her arms.

"Hinata, tell me… whats the matter, and why would a pretty and most likely smart girl like you be doing with a kunai like that?" he asked, Hinata started to cry all over again Naruto turned to her and stroked her hair.

Soon, Hinata was crying bitterly in Naruto's arms, and he never did mind. Hinata was crying like a little baby without milk, and, for Hinata, it was like… Naruto was the mother with the milk, the one to ease her pain, the one that seamed to be there forever, at least, Hinata hoped that.

"I can't tell you." Said Hinata after sometime in Naruto's arms, Naruto understood. He couldn't tell her why he worked for Kakashi anyways so, might as well keep it a secret.

"Hinata, why are you crying, please tell me." He asked sincerely. She sighed.

"Naruto, I can't, and I know you work for Kakashi so…" she bit her lip, waiting for his reaction. He just laughed.

"Hinata, you are smart, I can't believe it," he answered. Hinata was greatly relieved.

"Naruto, you make me very happy." She said,

"You make me happy too, Hinata." And he looked deep into her white orbs.

"Thank you Naruto." She whispered.

"Hey, no need to thank me. I'm alright." And Hinata cuddled deeper into his arms. Dreading if Sakura found out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke kicked open the door to his room and threw her onto Naruto's bed and looked at Kakashi.

"Happy now old man?" asked Sasuke.

"Very." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Now, what did you do to her… knock her out…?" he asked examining her.

"No, I was wounded, and she healed me with her remaining chakra. She used basically most of it getting through a barrier to get this," he showed him the Spell Scroll.

"Interesting, very interesting… so she's a Bounty Hunter. Very interesting."

"A Bounty Hunter is supposed to be reckless, killing and a wanted criminal. From her attitude, she wasn't like that… she must be doing it for a reason… a very drastic reason… someone controlling her at the sake of something being lost to her… something very important." Sasuke was listening to his Sensei with great interest.

"Or maybe for revenge. It's a possibility." He questioned. Kakashi opened his eye.

"So, why would you think that?" he asked.

"When I found her, she was looking for these Spell Scrolls, as you can see. I would think she would be using them to either sink this ship with everyone on it. Or kill one person very painfully. What do you think, Kakashi?" asked Sasuke, Kakashi pondered.

"I think that you have a strong accusation, Sasuke, but nothings impossible. We'll question her, or we'll use Genjutsu to enter her mind… what do you think?" asked Kakashi,

"For the true answers, we'll have to use Genjutsu, Kakashi. Will you do it or me?" Kakashi laughed.

"You of course! You brought her here; you do all the dirty work." Sasuke sighed. And Kakashi took out his oh-so famous book and continued to read.

She walked over to the knocked out form of the beautiful pink haired girl and rolled her over onto her back, her arm draped over her body and her arm that was closer was drooping slowly off the bed.

"Damn she's cute," he murmured under his breath. Sasuke moved his thumbs and his first fingers together and closed his eyes.

"Mind Entering Jutsu!" he cried and suddenly, he felt kinda sick. When he raised his hand to hold his mouth shut he found himself looking into a mirror. He gasped and looked around.

He was in her picture mind. (If you've ever read Yu-Gi-Oh! Volume 3 then you know what I'm talking about, when that bald Egyptian dude when into Anzu's mind… ya know…?)

Dotted around the room were little boxes with blue ribbons attached to them. Presents. And around the walls were green ivy, and the mirrors that he saw were ballet mirrors with wooden rails.

"She's a ballerina." He said aloud. In another corner was a picture with Sakura laughing with a dark blue haired girl with white eyes.

But what really took his breath away, was in the corner of the large room, was Sakura in a white wedding dress. Her pink hair was draped over her shoulders and her face was white with powder. Her dress hung from her shoulders and was one of those Victorian Wedding dresses, (love that kind!) with layers of white fabric and beads. Sasuke walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Surprisingly, she laughed and rested her head on his shoulders.

"I love you," she murmured, Sasuke gaped. How could she say this to him? She twirled around the room and then disappeared, and then she came back looking very sad. She was holding the arm of some other man with thick eye brows, (Guess who?) and bug-eyes. He was grinning madly and looking at her sorta perverted like. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she let go of his arm only to be captured by large iron casts gripped tightly around her wrists. She wanted to rebel, to be free. That was her choice. That's what Sasuke thought. The casts disappeared and there she was in black pants a fishnet tee shirt and underneath was a black tube top, in each hand was a sharp kunai; she dove for the guy with bug eyes and stabbed him in the back, and kicked him aside, and then ran away into a white light that had appeared.

Then she was back, with her friend, the one with the white eyes, and they were laughing.

Sasuke decided to leave her mind now, he had gotten his answers. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was back in his cabin, looking at Kakashi, who was still reading that insane book of his.

"Well?" asked Kakashi, he sighed.

"You're right, Kakashi, something is gonna be taken from her… her freedom. Her parents have engaged her to this man… and in her mind, she wishes to kill him, and gain her freedom." Kakashi stood up and walked over to the girl.

"I think we should help her." Said Kakashi.

"You said we have to, 'KEEP A LOW PROFILE' says the great Kakashi of the Shringan. And that's what I plan to do." Sasuke turned away to face the wall.

"C'mon, Sasuke, I think she'll grow on you, please." He pleaded. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, but we can't let this get in the way of our other plan. Got it?" Kakashi closed his eye and nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto woke up beside Hinata in the kitchen were they had fell asleep. Hinata was still sleeping in his arms and Naruto's head was on her shoulder. His coat still wrapped around her.

They had stayed up talking and laughing in the dark. Talking about anything from Money to horses, from table clothes to alligators. Anything that you would say was random, they'd talk about it. When Hinata fell asleep, Naruto had silently studied her face, and when he was ready to fall asleep, kissed her on the forehead and silently lost himself in his dreams.

Slowly he shook her awake and told her to wake up. When she did, her eyes fluttered open, and looked at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. Sleep well?" she asked, he nodded.

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat!" he asked, Hinata giggled.

"Sure, what do you want?" she asked.

"Well, they don't have ramen here, so, there is nothing else that I would really want," Hinata smiled.

"Well then I have a surprise for you, then. C'mon." she stood up and took his hand and led him to the first class dining room.

"Um… Hinata, I don't know if you don't… but…I'm a third class passenger." Hinata shrugged.

"So?"

"We're not aloud to be around each other. We're in different classes. You know that right?" she shrugged again.

"I still care for you, I really don't care." After these words Naruto felt warm inside, he tightened his grip on her hand,

"I care deeply about you too, Hinata." She smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When is she gonna wake up, Kakashi?" asked Sasuke about an hour later.

"Don't worry about your little girlfriend, she'll wake up in five…four…three…two…one…" Sakura began to stir.

"What the hell Kakashi…?" asked Sasuke, Sakura's green eyes slowly opened as she looked up at Sasuke.

"YOU!" she yelled, and grouped around for her kunai, but Sasuke had it swinging from his first finger.

"You're unarmed, so there's nothing you can do, of and Taijutsu won't work either. Tough luck girly." He smirked, she smiled.

"I wasn't thinking of that, I was thinking how much your sensei is a perv." She said, Kakashi laughed.

"So you are Sakura Haruno, nice to see you again,"

"Good to see you too, Kakashi sensei,"

_**Hello y'all! I hope you enjoyed as usual. Please review!**_


	4. You're So Damn Hotheaded!

_**Chapter Four Bitch! **_

"What the HELL do you mean lady?" asked Sasuke, Sakura giggled.

"He's my sensei, so that means I'm your senpai, Uchiha." She started to laugh again. Sasuke twitched.

"You're my…" he was nearly out cold.

"Nah, I'm joking. But I would think that you are older then me, right?" he slowly nodded.

"July 2nd." He replied, Sakura smiled.

"December 20th." (I actually dunno her birthday... please forgive.)

"I'm October 10th!" cried a voice from the doorway. There was Hinata and Naruto.

"Good for you idiot." Mocked Sasuke.

"Sasuke-basterd. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your mother, now shut your fuckin' mouth before I shut it for you, you ignorant fag." Sakura had never heard fouler words, (other then the ones that came from her own mouth that were much worse sometimes.)

"Sasuke, control yourself, don't go berserk of someone says something you don't like." Soothed Kakashi, Sasuke spat on the ground.

"You don't charge in and call me a basterd, it's truly like you." Said Sasuke, not hearing Kakashi's kind but firm words.

"Oh please, you've been like this forever, ever since your brother—"

"YOU PROMICED NEVER TO TALK ABOUT HIM AS LONG AS WE WORKED TOGETHER! YOU PRAT!" Sasuke unsheved a shrigan from under his bed and flicked it so all of the four blades came out in a 360 and grasped the center of the shrigan and was ready to hurl it at him when Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke control yourself you selfish idiot. Pretend he had gotten in a lot of pain already, leave him alone." She started right into his eyes, like she could see right into his dark soul. He gripped the shrigan and then let it clatter onto the floor.

"You win this time Uzumaki, but I swear, your Guardian Angel won't be there to save you." And with that Sasuke walked past Hinata and Naruto…

With Sakura clinging to his arm.

…………………………………………………………

"What's with him?" asked Hinata after she had taken a seat next to Naruto who was feeling slightly downhearted after his fight with his best friend.

"Well, when Sasuke was about seven, his whole family was slaughtered by his older brother, Itachi," Hinata gasped and held Naruto's arm.

"And that's not the worst of it. Sasuke's life thrives on revenge, he's sworn himself to be an Avenger, to kill his brother, he would continue with his life until he's murdered by his hands. Then… god knows what. But he will kill Itachi, with us helping him. That's why we're going to America. To find Itachi." Finished Kakashi, he drew a deep breath.

"Why don't you go search for Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"There really isn't anywhere for him to go, he'll come back sooner or later."

"With Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"Oh yeah… I think that he's kinda attached to her… and he doesn't even know it." Hinata looked sad.

"Whats wrong, Hinata?" she sighed.

"It's that… other then her own mission to kill Rock Lee, he's the guy who she's forced to marry, to kill the one man that killed her family… and kidnapped her younger sister."

Both men looked at her.

"You see… after her parents engaged her to marry Rock Lee when they were younger, a few weeks after that, her family were slaughtered… and I mean **_slaughtered_**. Not even a master in puzzles could assemble the body parts back together…" Kakashi and Naruto were completely flabbergasted.

A sweet girl like her? An Avenger?

"And the worst part of it too…" Hinata burst into tears.

"Her mother was totally abused! Her father and brother, tortured… burned and broken… and her mother… used a… a…" her eyes were extremely red.

"WHORE DAMN IT!" she yelled, Naruto gasped but Kakashi was completely calm.

"So… used as an ickle fuck maid?" he said, Naruto looked at him surprised.

"Yeah…" said Hinata.

"Sakura is the only one I have left. If anything happened to her… I'd…I'd…" she burst out into tears again.

"Shhh, Hinata, I'm sorry… don't cry, please don't…" said Naruto, he stroked her hair as she kept one crying.

"What about _your_ family, Hinata?" asked Kakashi.

"Sensei! Can't you see she's upset?" cried Naruto.

"You think I'm blind?"

"Sometimes…"

"What did you say boy?"

"Nothing sensei." Said Naruto quickly.

"Well… I never saw my mother… I think she died in birth. My father was killed in a street fight when I was about 10." She said and then cuddled into Naruto's arm.

"Sorry Hinata." Apologized Kakashi.

"No problem sir," she replied.

………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke and Sakura and arrived at the second class deck on b level. Then Sasuke dragged her over to the front of the ship. And let her go.

"Oi! Whats the big idea jackass!" she shouted. Sasuke paid no heed,

"I'm gonna jump over the ship. You're gonna be my witness." He replied and smirked dully.

"Wha?" she questioned as he started to remove his headband.

"Close your eyes." He ordered, Sakura pouted.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" he commanded, she sighed.

"Will you not jump over to edge if I do?"

"Fine." He said quickly she closed her eyes.

Her eyes were seeing the darkness behind her eyelids and she could see the faint outline of chakra around Sasuke, and an array of colors dues to blackness. She could feel Sasuke putting something on her head, she opened one eye slowly but he moved his hand over her eyes so she could not see what he was doing.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked, he sighed.

"Fine," he said and she could hear him turn around. She slowly opened her eyes and felt something one her forehead. She raised her hands to fell what was there when she looked over at Sasuke, the headband with his village symbol on it was gone, and was know on her forehead.

"Sasuke…" she whispered and looked over to him, he was sitting on one of the deck chairs, his legs sprolled out in front of him and his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed and one eye open.

"Thank you…" she said slowly.

"Whatever, it looks better on you anyways," he said, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think that?" she asked. He opened both of his eyes,

"Because… it does." He closed his eyes again. Sakura sighed.

"From suicidal to complementing. That's kinda weird." She said and leaned agenst the railing, looking out onto the dark waters. She slowly made her way over to him and sat down.

"Why do you want to kill yourself?"

"Why are you so damn annoying?" he asked, that is what set her off.

"Look pal! You think I asked to be out here with you? Hell no! You dragged me out here to talk! We could've done that with Kakashi, Hinata and Naruto around! Geez!" she cried and sat down onto the deck. He started to laugh.

"Ok then. I'll tell you why I asked you to come out here." She looked at him with curiosity.

"I want to fight you, Sakura." He replied, Sakura stood there amused.

"Ok, fine. Bring it on buddy," she smirked, he was a little reeled back.

"You want to fight me?" he asked, she started to laugh hoarsely.

"Hell ya! What would people say if I won a fight agenst the Great Uchiha Prodigy?" his smirk died and was replaced with a nasty smile.

"What will people say when I **_kill_** a girl?" Sakura smiled.

"You can't kill me, you can only hurt your pride." She replied and readied her jutsu position, Sasuke mentally growled.

"_Damn her! Acting all high and mighty! I'll whip that smile offa her face soon enough_." He mentally noted.

"C'mon, bring it… or are so scared that I'll whip your ass so bad that you will run away crying?" she asked. That was it, Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pocket and hurled it at Sakura, and she merely grabbed the kunai in mid-air.

"Bonjin no Jutsu!" (I think that's how you say\spell it…) and the kunai multiplied as well as Sakura. Each Sakura grabbed a kunai and ran directly at Sasuke. Sasuke, being Sasuke, took them all head on. Grabbing yet another kunai and slashing them all, making the forms of herself disappear in a large poof of smoke, and with a loud whishing sound, the true Sakura came out and slashed Sasuke around the stomach.

"Hardy har, har!" she cried, and turned around,

"Next time think twice on who you're battling. You might save yourself." Her voice was very serious, like a hard whip agenst Sasuke's already demolished heart.

"Think next time, you complete and total idiot." She then spat on the ground, Sasuke growled once again, Sakura was walking away from him! She couldn't do that without a proper fight!

"You think you're of the hook, Sakura?" he asked, Sakura turned around.

"No," she replied simply.

"I'm not finished with **_you_**."

Hope you've enjoyed! Please review!


	5. Sakura vs Sasuke!

_**Chapter Five Bitches! This chapter is dedicated to a special person, my cousins Taylor and Lillian. **_

Naruto had fallen asleep some time ago and so did Kakashi, Hinata stayed up, waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to return. They didn't. After about three hours, Hinata, armed with a shrigan and five kunais, set out to search for Sasuke and Sakura… but mostly Sakura.

Hinata rushed past white, red and dark green doors, she jumped down stairs and up them in search for them.

Finally about half an hour later, she arrived at the B deck, and that's where she found them.

Beaten and bloody and red was how she found them, Sakura clutching a red kunai, dripping with blood, Sasuke holding a shrigan with three blades instead of four. Sakura's hair was matted with blood of her own and Sasuke's. She had almost three dozen **_visible _**wounds and cuts, deep and thin. Her hair was cut short, Hinata could see the long strands of pink hair even in the dim light of 4 in the morning.

Sasuke had a couple dozen wounds as well but not as serious as Sakura's, his hair was as red and matted as Sakura's and his nose was broken. (Sorry for causing them so much pain, I love both of these characters but still… I like describing the pain… 'evil glare')

"Sakura!" she cried and ran over to her best friend. But when she saw her, it was like… looking at a different person. She had an evil glance in her eyes, and her eyes were dark red, (NO SHRINGAN!) like they were bleeding and her eyes were dripping with blood. Her lips were scratched and red and it looked as if her cheek was crushed in.

"Sakura-chan… what happened…?" she looked over to Sasuke who was wiping the blood off of his face.

"Your little friend here kicked the shit outta me." He said, Sakura smiled and laughed once.

"Basterd." And she fell like a rag doll into Hinata's arms.

"Sakura…" she whispered and then saw Sasuke's headband on Sakura's head.

"What in the name…?" she looked over at him again, but saw that he was on the ground in a pool of mixed blood.

"Idiot…" she whispered and put Sakura into her arms and took of leaving Sasuke alone on the deck.

"Wait… Hinata… leave me with Sasuke while you get Naruto or Kakashi, he can't stay there wounded,"

"And you are what?" asked Hinata stopping.

"Whatever," replied Sakura. Hinata sighed.

"Fine, I'll be back," she ran back over to Sasuke and placed her beside him and left her with a kunai. And then took off again. Sakura turned over to Sasuke's face and sighed.

"Why do you have to be so headstrong, Sasuke?" she asked Sasuke who was currently knocked out.

"Oh… Sasuke…" she started to cry…

_**Flashback. **_

_**What does not kill us makes us stronger **_

_**Sakura started at Sasuke. **_

"_**Why did you give this to me… really?" she asked, Sasuke shrugged.**_

"_**It looks better on—"**_

"_**Don't give me the shit, Sasuke… why did you give it to me?" Sakura asked again, Sasuke, who only had his pride to protect him, scoffed.**_

"_**I gave you my answer. Now let's finish this."**_

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura huddled next to the body of Sasuke Uchiha, who was cold and bleeding… but alive. Still alive… but willing to after all that pain and suffering? All those thoughts rushed through Sakura's mind in a whirlwind of knowledge.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Sakura… why won't you die?" asked Sasuke who held out another kunai. **_

"**_Why won't you die? Because you wanna go back to your ickle Naruto? You're such a Prison Wolf." Sakura darted past Sasuke and tried the Clone Jutsu again, but she had too little chakra left. _**

"_**I have my answers now Sakura…" huffed Sasuke, he then fell to the floor on his knees. Sakura did as well.**_

"_**What answer?"**_

"_**Huh… my own…" Sasuke collapsed after that last word… Sakura sighed and finally gave into the darkness.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura slowly lifted a bloody and broken hand to Sasuke's face,

"What is the answer you devil?" she whispered, Sakura closed her eyes, waited for Hinata to come once again for help.

…………………………………………………………………..

Hinata burst through the door to Naruto and Kakashi's room and shook booth of them awake. Naruto had taken off his blue stripped shirt and Hinata tossed it back over to him again.

"WhazamatterHinata?" asked Naruto who sunk lazily into his pillow.

"It's Sakura and Sasuke… they had a big fight. If we don't go and get them now… they might die of loss of blood… hurry!" Naruto ran out without even buttoning up his shirt and Kakashi hurling out as soon as he heard the word, 'die'. Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and took off after Kakashi,

"They're on the B deck Kakashi! We've gotta hurry!" cried Hinata,

"I'll go ahead and get them, you two get as much teared cloth and water and soap as you can… this is gonna be a long night." He said, and continued down the hall, Hinata and Naruto slowed down and ran back to his cabin and started to tear the bed sheets and pillow cases.

Kakashi soon arrived at the B deck and spotted Sakura's pink hair and Sasuke's black hair which blended in perfectly with the floor of the deck.

"Oi! Sakura! How ya doing?" called Kakashi as he ran over to the bloody twosome. Sakura blinked half heartedly and continued to look over at Sasuke. Kakashi picked Sakura up in his arms and then swung Sasuke over his shoulder, and took back off to the cabin. When he had arrived, Naruto and Hinata had ripped all the bed sheets and pillow cases and had three pails of water on the ground. And seven little bars of soap.

Kakashi soon got to work bandaging Sasuke and Naruto and Hinata did Sakura. Sakura's wounds were less sever then Sasukes, but she had a crushed in cheek bone, Sasuke a broken nose and dislocated arm. Both had over several dozen cuts and surprisingly on Sakura, burns, when Kakashi finished Sasuke he observed Sakura. She was still awake, Sasuke would soon wake up and they need their rest. All three of them got up for breakfast and then left.

Sakura fell into a type of half sleep type thing while Sasuke, who had woken up some time ago, looked over at Sakura from the bed beside him.

"**_She's stronger then any other girl that I've ever battled… and she managed to knock me out! I wonder…" _**he looked over at Sakura's face, it was burned and bruised, like he intended, but he felt saddened some how. She's hurt, he made her hurt. Ouch… great reason to think retard! (Mr. Pink said that, not me…)

"Sakura… you awake?" he asked, Sakura's green glass orbs opened.

"Yeah, are you ok?" she asked, he nodded,

"Sorry 'bout that… Sakura…" he said, Sakura smiled.

"It's ok… I'm the one who did more damage… I think." She tried to sit up but failed.

"Ya, I think you did more damage, Sakura. You broke my nose!" he cried and pointed to his nose.

"Eh, you asked for it." She replied and closed her eyes.

"But you'll see." Sakura opened her eyes again at his words.

"You're just like a butterfly, you're beautiful, but you can be crushed easily." He said, those words… Sakura heard them before. But she couldn't remember…

"Whatever, and you're just like a moth, get too close to the heat and you're fried to the crisp."

She started to laugh, Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"It's just a re-write of my dis. Geez." He sat up.

"I'll get you while you're down girl." He was joking.

"Oh shut up Sasuke, we both know that you're in no condition to be fighting me… I'm the same." She replied sadly. Sasuke sat down the on the bed and looked right at Sakura.

"Sorry about your hair. I didn't mean to cut it." Sakura raised a shaky hand and stroked her now short hair.

"Whatever, my life doesn't revolve around my looks you know." She said, she looked serious.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He walked over to his bed and layed down.

"Night, I'm gonna sleep." And then… plunk, he's asleep.

"Idiot." Said Sakura and then she soon fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………

"Naruto slow down! You're gonna choke!" cried Hinata, and at those very words Naruto started to choke on his miso ramen, Kakashi rolls his eyes.

"You're so stupid, Naruto!" said Kakashi, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Bite me." He said and started to eat again, he had gotten grumpy since he was, 1. woken up 2. Because he was very hungry. And 3. Because Sasuke and Sakura were hurt. Hinata was getting scared because they weren't talking and they always slept. Hinata brung them fresh water everyday and sometimes if they were ever awake, food. Sakura had become pale and Sasuke just stared at the wall when he was awake. Finally, a day later, (Two from when they were fighting.) They finally got up and walked out to the dinner hall.

"Hey," said Sasuke, Naruto's eyes almost popped from their sockets.

"You're…ok?" he asked, Sakura soon popped from out behind him.

"Hi Hinata," she said calmly. Hinata jumped up and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Eh, I still have the bruises Hinata, please." She said, Hinata took herself back and looked over at her. Her hair was so short and weird looking.

"Sakura your hair…" said Hinata.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Sasuke… why won't you give up?" asked Sakura, Sasuke laughed.**_

"_**Because I know that I can kick your ass." Sasuke very quickly moved behind her and grabbed her hair. Sakura was truly shocked and withered in pain.**_

"_**How about that Beauty Queen?" he asked, Sakura's eyes were filled with salty tears which slid down her face and onto her lips.**_

"_**Sasuke… will you ever learn?" she asked, from her sleeve she pulled a kunai.**_

_**She raised the kunai to her head and slipped it under her hair and pulled upwards.**_

"_**Ack!" she cried as she let the pink hair be cut from her head, Sasuke was sent back a meter and stood up, watching the remains of Sakura's hair fall to her neck. **_

"_**Sasuke… now you're gonna die!" **_

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh, so that's why…" said Naruto, he looked over at Sasuke.

"Heartless Basterd." Murmured Naruto, but thank god, Sasuke didn't hear or choose to say anything.

"I'll get it fixed soon, Hinata, don't worry." And from her pocket she pulled out Sasuke's headband and tied to her middle head part.

"Why do you have that?" asked Naruto Sakura grinned,

"It'd my prize for kicking the shit outta Sasuke." She replied and laughed, Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever." And he took a seat next to Kakashi,

"Hey, later on this afternoon there is some type of ball… thing, any of you interested?" asked Kakashi, Naruto nodded with Hinata, Sakura nodded too, but Sasuke just sat there, head on his hands.

"You're not gonna come Sasuke?" asked Sakura,

"No I'm gonna catch up on reading Itchi, Itchi Paradise." He said. Silence.

"What…?" asked Sakura, revolted. Naruto dropped his fork and Hinata coked on her eggs.

"Geez, I'm joking…" he said, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata let out a sigh of relieve together.

"Thank God," coughed Sakura, Naruto patted Hinata on the back hard causing her to fall off of her chair.

"You ok , Hinata?" asked Naruto, she nodded as Naruto helped her up.

"So how about it, Sasuke you coming?" asked Naruto, Sasuke sighed once again.

"Fine, but we don't have anything to wear," he said, Sakura smiled.

"We can fix that," an evil glare lit Sakura's eyes. "Easily." Sasuke twitched nervously.

Xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

"Naruto, black, or dark blue?" asked Hinata, Naruto hesitantly said "Black, Hinata." And looked scared.

"Why?" he asked, Naruto quivered

"Hinata… what are you gonna do…?" asked Naruto, Hinata smiled.

"Nothing Naruto-kun, relax." She grinned so un-like her, it nearly scared the shit outta Naruto.

"Please… don't hurt me… I still deserve to live… please… don't…" Sakura looked over to Naruto while he was still asleep.

"Does he usually talk like that in his sleep?" she asked.

"No, he usually dreams about either ramen, or kicking the shit outta me, but he's dreaming about Hinata. I wonder why," they both looked over to Hinata who was reading a book that she acquired from god knows where. She read on continually until she sensed she was being watched by someone.

"What?" she asked, Sakura grinned.

"Are you in love with—" Sakura stopped and looked over to the doorway. Her heart pumped with such force that it hurt, there was a figure in the door way. With jet back hair and black eyes. He also had two lines going down diagonally down both sides of his nose and he wore a type of cloak thing with red swirls on it, he also had a shinobi headband that Sasuke had given her.

"Itachi." Whispered Sakura

_**Well? You like or not? But something really got me pissed today. I was at the hair cutters after school and I started coughing while I was sitting on a chair waiting for my turn. I was coughing really hard, and this lady and another fragile looking woman with grey hair, and the other with obviously dyed red hair stood up and walked to the back of the place with the women. I looked up and gave her a quizzical look.**_

"_**I'm sorry," she started, "Could you please leave, this lady here is having surgery and it would be a shame if she caught your cold." She said, I stood up and nearly yelled back at her my answer.**_

"**_Look lady, if your little friend is having surgery, then why is she even out if there is the risk of catching the flu," I actually over reacted on this one, "Or possibly hypothermia! Who knows! Now, you can go back to where ever the hell you came from, and think twice before you friggin snap at me lady!" and I stalled out. In your face bitch! Well, I guess I could've been a little nicer to her but hey, _**no-one **_messes with a Meadus._**

_**Anyway, I think I put back my 'Inner Katelyn' back into my soul for a little while until I meet that lady again… payback time!**_

…_**kittykute **_


	6. Itachi, A killed tea cup, and Insanity

Chapter Six Bitches! (Ok, now I'm watching too much VJ search on MuchMusic!)

Day Three on The Titanic

"Hello brother," answered a cold voice, Sasuke immediately stepped in front of Sakura in a protective gesture.

"What do you want Itachi?" asked his younger brother, Itachi merely laughed.

"Why, I was just checking up on you, little brother. Can't an older brother check up on his younger brother just because he's worried?" he started to laugh again.

"Enough of the shit Itachi, tell me what you are really doing here, aboard the Titanic?" he asked strictly, Itachi started to laugh again.

"I've giving you that answer, Sasuke, bow you answer my question. Where's the Spell Scrolls?" his voice turned icy.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Now, where are they?" he asked.

"I just told you, you murderer! Go away!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi started to laugh again.

"I know you have them, I sense them in here, now tell me or I'll kill your little pink haired girl friend!" that's was when Itachi quickly rushed over and grabbed Sakura by the hair and dragged her over to the door.

"Tell me, or this girl's hair will be red." Itachi tightened his grip on her hair.

"Whats… w-with.. y-you and your b-brother… grabbing m-my… hair…?" she quickly snatched up her hand and took a kunai from under the bed and slit Itachi's hand, he let go and she rolled over to Sasuke's feet.

"Stupid girl," he murmured and started to lick the blood off of his hand.

"You haven't changed much, have you, Itachi?" asked Sasuke, he shook his head,

"And you're still pig headed as usual Sasuke." Sasuke snarled,

"Little girl," Itachi said, Sakura looked up.

"Tell me, where did you get that headband?" he asked, Sakura reached up and touched the headband gently.

"Sasuke gave it to me." She said ands tightened it around her head.

"Have a problem with it?" she asked, Itachi grinned.

"You got a rebel there, Sasuke, keep her on a tight leash, or she's come knocking for more." He informed him.

"Sakura's not like that." He answered simply. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think she's different then all the others?" he asked, Sasuke tightened a fist.

"She nearly beat me in battle." He said without any sign of regret. Itachi muffled a laugh then just let it all out.

"A girl… nearly beat you in combat!" he laughed and held his sides.

"Shut up." Said Sasuke Itachi started to laugh all over again. Kakashi and Hinata were motionless and Naruto was still mumbling in his sleep.

"I'm sorry, but still, down to business. I want the girl." Sasuke's eyes bulged and Sakura gasped, it was all silent except the slow dripping of blood coming from Itachi's hand and the almost silent snores coming from Naruto.

"Why do you want me?" asked Sakura, Itachi grinned.

"You are the only one who can read this particular Spell Scroll." Sakura opened her mouth to say something but closed it shut.

"How do you know that it's her who can?" asked Sasuke.

"Because she was the one who broke the barrier I put around it. You are right, she is a strong and resourceful girl. A little bit on the kind side but if you were any amount of years older, I'd take you as a wife." The mere thought sent ripples of disgust through Sasuke's mind. Sakura gripped her mouth to stop her from gagging.

"Give me the girl and I won't sink this ship." He said, Sakura leaned on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I won't go with him, I promise." She whispered into his ear, he nodded in response and closed his eyes.

"Shriangan!" he shouted and imedently his eyes tore open revealing red eyes and black swirls around his iris.

"Finally, I thought that you'd never want to fight me," said Itachi Sasuke gripped the kunai that was in Sakura's hand.

"Name where and when. Brother." He pushed Sakura over to Hinata and slid his fingers into a jutsu hand sign.

"Fire ball Jutsu!" he shouted and placed his first finger about an inch or so away from his mouth and blew out a fairly large ball of fire. Itachi merely blew it away with a simple jutsu.

"You're so weak Sasuke, I can't believe you," he attacked with a weak Shadow Jutsu and Sasuke was knocked into the wall.

"Damn it," he cursed and stood up. Itachi laughed coldly.

"Once again you can't defend yourself and the ones you care about. You're weak." He answered; Sasuke chuckled, and then started to laugh manically.

"You're the ones who's weak beloved brother, you've killed and killed just to pleasure yourself. But what have you gained, Itachi?" he asked.

"Power, fear. Self-control." Sasuke laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about, self control you dumb ass?" Sasuke yelled, Sakura started to bleed.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Hinata, Naruto perked an ear up and ran over.

"You're bleeding! What happened?" asked Hinata, Sakura blinked.

"I… don't know, I don't remember what happened." She answered, Hinata ripped another bed cloth and lifted her shirt a bit, and Itachi grinned at this.

"Perv!" yelled Sakura, she ran over to Sasuke and then past him, she stopped in front of him and slapped his face.

"What the hell would you gain from that, it's not like she was gonna lift my shirt up all the way!" Itachi stood there motionless. No one slapped him without him asking or whatever. There was something about this girl, something… venomous, evil yet kind. Itachi intended to find out what else was with this girl.

"Sasuke, I told you before that I would take this girl. Not now, but soon. Till later, good bye, Sakura." And he disappeared in a great puff of smoke. Sasuke thumped down onto the cabin floor.

"You ok, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura who knelt down beside him and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, now buzz off lady." He pushed her off and ran out of the cabin leaving Sakura there dumb struck.

"Why did he leave?" asked Naruto sitting beside Hinata.

"Stupid, stupid Naruto."

Hey ya, I'm still continuing this chapter, but what I'd like to know if what do you prefer?

Sakura x Sasuke

Sakura x Naruto

Sakura x Gaara

Hinata x Naruto

Hinata x Sasuke

Hinata x Kiba

Ino x Shikamaru

Ino x Sasuke

Ino x Naruto

Tenten x Neji

Tenten x Naruto

Tenten x Sasuke

There we go, you can answer more then once if you like, just no more then five times, ok?

Thanks! I personally think that I'll try a Kiba x Sakura thing, but still, if you don't like, I won't do it! (Sniggers…)

"You're an idiot, Sasuke," said Naruto about three hours later when he found him at the third class dining room with a chipped mug of coffee in his hand his tenth that night.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately klutz?" he responded coldly, Naruto sighed.

"It's not Sakura's fault, ya know—"

"Whatever, I don't have time for her anyways now, I just have to get revenge on my brother and get off this godforsaken boat. No time for women." He clenched his mug tightly causing it to crack slightly. Naruto noticed it.

"Sasuke, you need to burn some anger, how about… I dunno… telling Sakura the way you feel about Itachi… and what happened?" Sasuke's mug cracked and shattered.

"No," he said mainly emotionless.

"She wouldn't understand, Naruto, what pain we've gone through. We've lost our parents, killed before our eyes. She's… a spoiled rich mans daughter. Trained as a Konoichi. Tell me Naruto, what would our story mean to her?" he said deadly quiet, Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, her parents were killed by Itachi too, right after yours." Sasuke's eyes widened surprisingly.

"Are you telling the truth Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah! Yeah! Hinata told me!" he answered; Sasuke stood up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" asked Naruto. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"Isn't it obvious?" he turned around.

"I'm gonna ask Sakura to marry me.

"Wha! Are you off your rocker Uchiha!" yelled Naruto and ran up to him.

"Marrying Sakura? You're fucked!" he shouted causing all the people in the room to stare at him.

"Naruto, I'm not marrying her because I love her. I'm marrying her so Itachi will be mad and come to fight me. Simple, right?" he asked. Naruto mentally slapped Sasuke about a zillion times.

"Sasuke you can't do this! Just say it to Itachi--" Sasuke laughed.

"Of course that's what I'll do, dobe." Sasuke just happened to think that married life with Sakura would be like, but quickly changed the idea.

God was it gonna be a long night.

Dear Beloved Readers and Authors,

Temporarily I will be stopping my update time on this story. I'm starting another piece and I think that I can't work on both. So please enjoy my other stories until my next is posted. Till then,

.kittykute


End file.
